


Oh, Fortuna

by FlynnItUp



Category: Borgia: Faith and Fear, Borgias - Ambiguous Fandom, borgia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlynnItUp/pseuds/FlynnItUp
Summary: As Cesare Borgia faces death, he looks to the Goddess Fortuna





	Oh, Fortuna

{{Viana. Early morning. 12 March 1507}}

The sun rose, shining through the canopy of trees above in a blurred, dappled pattern. The entire sky seemed to spin above me, as if I were on a ship in the middle of a torrid ocean. It had nausea settling in my stomach. Or perhaps that was from the blood loss, from the embarassment of those who had murdered me stripping away my armour.

/Oh fortuna/, how cruel a mistress you are. To give me everything and then take it away. I'd had the world at my feet. I'd been able to unite the papal states and rule as a Prince. I'd had the friendship of great men. I'd been able to have everything, vast wealth and power. I'd been both feared and loved, been respected. And now it was all gone, bleeding out upon the fallen leaves as my life blood slipped away.

I had always known I would die upon the field of battle. However I had expected it to be many years hence, had expected it to be when my hair was greying and my wife growing elderly alongside me. Yet here I was, the wings of death hanging over me as the sun rose above the forest outside the small town of Viana. Would my men find me? Would they mourn my loss? More importantly, would Lucrezia mourn me? Oh my sweet sister, all alone in the world besides a husband who treated her poorly, away from our dear mama. With Juan dead, with father dead and now with me dead...she truly was alone. I had wanted to go to Ferrara once this campaign was finished, to sit once more besides my sweet sister who I hurt on so many occasions, to seek her forgiveness for the murder of her second husband, to seek her forgiveness for everything I had done. But fortuna had other ideas. Her next news of me would be a letter saying that I had been killed in battle. would she weep as she had wept for Alfonso, as she had wept for our father?

Pain wracked my body and I tried to lift a hand to press it over one of the spear wounds, to try and stem at least some of the bleeding. But it was hopeless, like a weight held my limbs down and gravity forced the blood from my body.

Death was coming fast, her wings wrapping me in their cold and empty embrace. Suddenly I was afraid, afraid of what would be waiting for me once I took that final step. Was there a life after death in heaven? Would I even be welcome in such a place? I sincerely doubted it. Or perhaps there would be nothing.

Just a dark, empty peace.

I welcomed her then, as I would welcome a lover. And as my world went black, the world about me woke to beautiful sunshine.


End file.
